


Garrus' Diary

by jademark



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, garrus' diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Garrus realizes he left his diary behind. But does it matter?





	Garrus' Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Uh what

“Oh no, I left my diary back in Palaven,” Garrus said.

“What?” Shepard asked.

“I can’t have anybody read it,” Garrus said. “It has some embarrassing details from my past.”

“Face it Garrus, it’s in Palaven? How long has it been since you’ve updated it?”

“I was 3 inches tall, so… Definitely over 10 years ago.”

“Garrus, come on.”

“Eeeee”


End file.
